


The Fire Watches - Kattappa

by arpita



Series: Agni Parva [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Kattappa rues his fate and servitude as Bhallaldeva takes on the Throne of Maahishmati.





	The Fire Watches - Kattappa

The inextingushable fire was still ablaze in all its glory, placed in its reverential pedestal atop the Maahishmati palace. 

And yet, all it was supposed to watch over had burnt to cinders. Justice was as dead as Amarendra Baahubali and Sivagami Devi were. Kindness was as imprisoned as Devasena was, and forgiveness lay in the fact that he was still breathing, albeit in servitude.

Kattappa wondered why Agnishwara had chosen to keep him alive, as all who were dear to him had perished.

But of course, The Lord hadn't taken his leave of Maahishmati, even in the tyrant's regime. The Kingdom was still powerful, as Bhallaladeva raged on like a destructive fire, set to raze every other Kingdom to the ground. The weak worshipped such strength in fear, the mediocre stayed silent to protect themselves from its potential onslaught, and the strong revered such power to increment their strength. 

At times, Kattappa asks the blacksmiths to forge him a new sword. At times, he sought to forge it by his own hand, as his father's words rang in his ears- 

_"Stay faithful,"-he had said, - "Agnishwara watches over them in benevolence, you must assist Him in your servitude to the King and the Royal Family."_

When he clangs at the incandescent blade in the flames of the fire, he remembers how Baahu had met his end, how his unwavering loyalty to the Crown had been the instrument, and- 

_How Agnishwara Himself had adorned his throne for the final time Amarendra Baahubali had been a King, even while breathing his last, and-_

_How the very same Agnishwara had raged on in a dismayed anger, as Bhallaladeva mutilated Amarendra's corpse._

Sometimes, -more often than not, in fact- his eyes stray over to the cell in the palace courtyard, and the unusually quiet prisoner it held. His heart weeps for Devasena, but his duty bound him to the King.

Kattappa wondered, if Agnishwara was kindling within Devasena and her hopes as well, as he sees her meekly bending to pick a few twigs, while her hands remained manacled.


End file.
